Hojo Kurogane
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Kurogane 'Character Last Name' Hojo 'IMVU Username' Kuroganehojotaru 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 12/12/195 'Gender' Male '' 'Ethnicity' ''Iwagakurian 'Height' '' 4'8"'' 'Weight' 110lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Iwagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' He is very quiet and doesnt talk much, keeping to himself as he goes about his day doing whatever he has planned out ahead of him. He always spent his time in the shade of trees with his face shoved down into a book, not caring for the world around him when in a good book,often closing off to the area as he would focus on the tale that he was reading. He doesnt involve himself much in the loud ramblings that other people would use to entertain themselves, he can eventually come out of his shell and be livelier,though it may take a while 'Behaviour' He is a mostly well behaved kid but can easily become influenced by those around him. Though prone to mischief if things get boring. But overall a good honest kid... most of the time. He tries hard most of the time, He has somewhat of an anger problem and can be set off rather quickly, should the right buttons be pressed, but most of the time he is quiet and kept to himself, not wanting to cause any trouble 'Nindo (optional)' n/a 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' Hojo- Obsidian element 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' '' Earth.'' 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' N/a 'Strengths' Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu 'Chakra colour' Green 'Databook' '' '''Databook: Hojo Kurogane 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' E-Rank: Universal_Jutsu:_Clone_Technique Transformation_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique 'Allies' Iwagakure 'Enemies' Zenosuke Zanzibar 'Background Information' He was born on the cold biting winter of 196 A.N. to a Goemon and Narinata Hojo in Iwagakure. Goemon was an older man than most in the village but he stilled retained a plethora of his youthful skill from back in his shinobi days, which he used to teach his sons in the ways on their village. He has lots of scars covering his body from numerous missions, some having gone right and others gone miserably, his left eye was cut out, leaving a ghastly scar on his face with he openly showed to everyone, not seeing it as a weakness but a war wound to show off to others.His bald head and grizzly face gave him a somewhat intimidating visage to those around him. He was a stern and gruff man who didn’t accept failure or weakness, he always pushed his kids to their absolute limits, sometimes causing them injury purposely if they slacked in their training or duties to punish them in an attempt to keep them from going ‘soft’ and undisciplined. Kurogane wasn’t as fit or skilled as his two older brothers were, so he usually ended up getting beat up much more than his brothers from his father brutal training, Goemon would say to others that questioned him ‘I am beating the weakness and puniness out of him!’ His mother Narinata was quite a beauty of their little corner of the village who ran a small restaurant inspired by the ‘Ichiraku’ of Konoha. She was always wearing long sleeved clothing to hide her body from other people, for she didn’t want them to see the marring bruises Goemon would cause her out of a fit of rage. But despite of dealing with her husband she still retained a vibrant beauty. Her pale skin would seem to glow if she was out in the sun, her dark brown, shoulder length hair was always wrapped up into a bun. She was the one who would always nurse Kuro after his father was done training him,he was always such a lively kid without much a care at all in the world with no such troubles or woes to hold him down in his mountain village, unlike a lot of the feudal world which was prone to bandits, raiders, and other sorts of travesties that plagued the plains and open areas. He grew up in a peaceful place, if not somewhat boring to him, but he wasn’t aware of what was truly going on in the world beyond outside his village, but for the time being he didn’t care of know or it to be honest. He had two older brothers whom he looked up to, Tarokane who was fithteen and Zaito the older who was sixteen. They were chuunin in Iwagakure, he greatly aspired to be like one day, to be so strong and valorous. The three of them would wander the mountainous areas outside the village for hours upon end, just roaming and exploring with no worry at all. One day they trekked to far from the village and stumbled onto a bandit camp that were planning a raid upon one of the smaller villages further down the slope. Not wanting to pass up a chance to show off to their younger brother, they decided to try and take on the bandits by themselves, wanting to show to the rest of the village of their courage and skill. Kurogane kept to a large bush as he saw his brother’s storm off to the camp to rid the bandits from area. He panicked from the thought of his brothers trying to take on such odds with only the two of them so he ran back to the village as quick as his legs could carry him, he was never that quick, with that stocky build of his but he could run for a while due to the vigorous regimen his father put him through on a daily basis, so he had a lot of endurance to pain. By the time he had gone to the village and come back to the camp with a Jonin named Azukachi out on patrol close by, his elder brothers were already killed. After the camp was broken down and the bandits half killed, half detained he wandered on home to where he met with his raging father who beat him to a pulp for his slow response on gathering help for his brothers, upon hearing the cries and ruckus from the house, the jonin who helped him earlier entered the house with a bit of concern, wondering what the noise was, he was shocked when he found the rather large Goemon beating on his son, acting with haste he cast him into a stone barred prison to where he has stayed for a time indefinite. In lieu of Goemon, the Jonin Azukachi took up on teaching Kuro the village’s regimen instead of his father’s brutal version. After a year in Azukachis tutelage,doing a plethora of low level missions: retrieval, scouting , the usual chores the village saddles the genin with to get them used to the outside world, 'Roleplaying Library' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Iwa_Academy_Test_Rokon_%26_Kurogane http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kurogane%27s_training_day_with_Soudai 'Approved by:' Hojo Cassiel Soudai Namikaze Category:Genin Category:Iwagakure Category:Iwagakure member